


late for a very important date

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Raggedy man, you’re late for our 5th Anniversary Party,” Amy shouted. “You better not miss it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	late for a very important date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dbskyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbskyler/gifts).



“Raggedy man, you’re late for our 5th Anniversary Party,” Amy shouted. “You better not miss it.”

Amy didn’t know if the doctor would hear her but it felt good to vent her frustrations out loud.

“Amy, he’ll be here,” Rory assured her. “The Doctor loves to be fashionably late.”

“Rory being two years late to our last anniversary party is more than being fashionably late.”

The sound of the TARDIS arriving stopped the both of them in their tracks. “Late as usual!” Amy loudly announced as they moved out toward the backyard.

He blinked. “Yes, technically I am a few hours late but I arrived in the right year, correct?” The doctor was wringing his hand together nervously while he locked up the TARDIS but then he turned around. “The Ponds! It’s good to see you again.”

Amy’s frown left her face as she embraced the doctor. “Better late than never Raggedy Man.”

The Doctor couldn’t agree more.


End file.
